


Stellae In Tenebris

by RiaTLQ



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Slow Burn, and end up on some epic quest, like. kids go to a magic school with weird teachers, making rwby into a hogwarts au, really isnt hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17457476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiaTLQ/pseuds/RiaTLQ
Summary: Yang's in her sixth year at Hogwarts, Muggle-born prejudice is at an all time high as terrorist group the White Fang ramp up the violence of their attacks, her little sister is somehow still as naive as she's ever been, and there's a new girl in her year with an air of mystery she can't help but want to get to the bottom of...





	1. Chapter 1

Ruby shrieked as she fell backwards onto the stone floor of Platform 9 ¾, their trolley rolling off across the cobbles as her sister strode through the barrier smirking. Yang was far too strong for a witch who’d never had to do a day of manual labour in her life, and she couldn't even attribute it to her sister being a star quidditch player when she was on the team too.

“What was that for?” she whined, standing up and brushing herself off before some manic first-year came barrelling through the gates and ran her over. 

“I’m just looking out for you! You know that the barrier doesn’t work if you think about it too much,” said Yang, raising her hands above her head with a mock expression of surprise on her face. 

“And you know that that’s just a stupid story people tell firsties to scare them!” Ruby said, deliberately putting on an exasperated look - the back and forth between them was routine by this point, bickering for the sake of it. To anyone who didn’t know them it might have looked like they didn’t get on, but she found it comforting in a way; it felt warm and familial and safe, in a way that not much else had since Second Year. Her mum was gone now, and her dad...did his best, and Yang was really the only family she had left.

They kept bickering as they walked down the platform towards the end of the train - the back compartments tended to be quieter if you could manage to push your way through the huge squall of witches and wizards, and the food trolley started back there too. Getting to the end of the platform was easier said than done however, and before long Ruby was flat on her back, again, along with somebody else’s suitcase.

Weiss Schnee’s suitcase.

Crap.

“What did you just say?” said the high pitched voice of Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee family, top student in her year, Slytherin extraordinaire.

Who she’d just kind of sworn in front of, after knocking her no doubt priceless suitcase into the dirt. She thought a lot of much less ambiguously vulgar words then, and made sure to keep them in her head this time.

“I’m so sorry Weiss, I swear it was an accident, I - “ her outpour of words was interrupted by her sister pulling her up and dragging her away, all the while glaring daggers at Weiss. Yang didn’t have a particular hatred for Weiss any more than the rest of their year did, but that wasn’t saying much - she was cold, unkind, regularly got away with blatant bigotry, and aced every exam she took on top of that. Ravenclaws hated her because she outdid them all and made it look easy, Hufflepuffs hated her because she treated muggle-borns like dirt, and Gryffindors just hated her on principle.

“I was trying to apologise!” she glared at Yang as she tugged her onto the train, suitcases trailing behind them.

“When’s Ice Queen ever cared about apologies? It’s better to just leave it and hope she does too,” Yang said, rolling her eyes. She had a point, as usual - her sister was much better at dealing with the whole interacting with people thing than her, hence why she’d more or less been adopted into Yang’s friendship group. Their usual compartment was a couple more carriages down, but as they walked Yang stopped at one of the compartments.

“Do you recognise her?” Yang asked. Looking in, she saw a girl with black hair already in her uniform sitting alone in the carriage, absorbed in some book she’d never heard of.

“No, but I barely know anyone - don’t you?” The girl looked to be around their age after all, and Yang knew pretty much everyone in the top few years.

“Nope,” Yang said, turning to meet Ruby’s eyes. “Wanna go meet the mystery girl?”

\---

Ruby definitely didn’t look like she wanted to go meet the mystery girl, but Yang hadn’t gotten her younger sister this far by letting her be a shut-in - and besides, she was intrigued. People more or less never started wizarding school late, and transfers were rare given how far the different schools were from each other. Last time they’d had a transfer she had been in third year, and it had been the talk of the school; some guy got booted out of Atlas, the new-ish and highly selective military school down in Germany, and had to come to Hogwarts to finish his education. 

Yang dragged her sister into the compartment, beaming at the girl. 

“Hi! I’m Yang, this is Ruby, and you’re either new or lost or much younger than you look.” She held out her hand and turned her Trademarked Xiao Long Charm up to 100 - it’d been a long time since she really got to meet anyone new her age, let alone new and interesting, and this girl was definitely both.

The girl looked up from her book, giving them both an impressively blank stare.

“Hi, I’m Blake, and you’re either blind, socially inept, or… no, that’s it actually. Do I look like I want to be made friends at?” she said, holding up the book with one hand as she gestured to the empty cabin with the other. Yang laughed, sliding onto the couch opposite Blake as Ruby stood by the door looking slightly shellshocked.  
“Ooh, harsh words, I like it. But seriously, what’s the deal? You might as well explain now, then I can go tell everyone else who the new girl is, and that she might murder you if you try and talk to her.” Blake looked unimpressed, but it phased her about as much as anything else did - the best way to make friends was to find someone who seemed cool and decide that you were friends now, and it had yet to fail her. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yeah, I’m new. I was homeschooled before, but that stopped being...viable.” Blake said, returning to her book as Ruby reluctantly sat down next to Yang, the door clattering shut behind her.

“Fair enough.” She sat back on the couch and put her feet up on the table. “So what house do you think you’ll be in?”

“Hopefully one as far away from yours as I can get.”

“So Slytherin then! I’d say you could do worse, but they don’t exactly look kindly on muggle-borns over there, especially with everything that’s been happening recently.” At this Blake did look up, giving Yang a glare that was somewhere between murderous and shocked - she took a second to revel in finally getting one over the new girl before she let up. “The book. Pratchett, right? My dad used to read his stuff to me all the time.” 

Blake held the eye contact for a few more seconds, looking at her like she didn’t know whether to be scared, relieved, or angry. 

“So you’re half-blood then?” Blake asked, turning round to face the window so the cover of her book couldn’t be seen from the corridor.

“Yeah. I mean, my mum was the muggle-born, and she disappeared before I could even walk, but my dad figured she would’ve wanted me to know some of the culture.” The words came out with far more ease than they would have a few years ago, but Blake barely reacted. 

“Cool.”

Yang - well, she hadn’t run out of things to say, she never did, but Blake clearly didn’t want to talk even before they ventured into sensitive subject matter. The cabin shook as they trundled into the countryside, the sound of the wind rushing in through the window filling up the slightly awkward silence. After a few minutes, Ruby stood up and grabbed her suitcase.

“Should we go find Pyrrha and the others?” Yang glanced back at Blake, absorbed in her book once again.

“Sure.” She grabbed her suitcase and opened the door. “See you around, Blake.”

The door slammed shut behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

Red bolts smashed into the shelves Ruby was crouched behind, wand out and desperately brainstorming ways to deal with this situation. 

Things She Knew:

1\. The people doing their best to hit her with a disturbing variety of curses were wearing White Fang uniform.

2\. There were only two of them actually attacking her, and she was fairly confident she could deal with them pretty easily.

3\. There were definitely several more of them ransacking the rest of the shop, and she wasn’t anywhere near as confident that she could deal with them.

4\. Also, the White Fang were known for carrying muggle weaponry, and more recently for their disregard for people’s lives, and a shield charm wasn’t going to do much against a sword.

5\. This Torchwick guy was really, really annoying.

She wasn’t particularly happy with the way that all tallied up, but her cover was disintegrating and there wasn’t really any time left for thinking, so she'd have to give it a go and hope she was as good at defence in real life as everyone kept saying she was in class.

“Reducto!” She span out from behind the shelves and cast downwards, breaking the floor beneath the feet of both men to rubble. It only took her a couple of seconds after that to cast a couple of wordless stunners, and then it was straight into blocks and dodges and curses as the rest of the men joined the fray. Some part of her knew that she should probably be a lot more scared than she was, but the whole thing didn’t really seem real - just another training scenario, just another sparring match.

As it turned out their were only about four other White Fang in the shop, but their boss looked a lot more threatening - she’d seen him in the news, and his cane definitely looked enchanted. She’d taken out another two of his lackeys by this point, but the two remaining were trying to get up into close quarters and she really didn’t fancy getting up close and personal with anybody who could carry an axe the size of her in one hand.

She put up her strongest shield charms behind her and sprinted straight into and through the windows. She thanked Merlin that there were more all-magic communities these days as she got up and into a duelling stance; trying to deal with the statute of secrecy on top of all this would really be too much.

It was already way too much. Roman and both of the remaining men walked out of the shop, and fighting in an enclosed shop with plenty of cover was one thing, but taking on three fully grown wizards, one of whom was a well known and experienced criminal, aged 15, in the middle of the street… If she had time to brainstorm right now, the tally would be looking a lot worse. She hadn’t gotten around to learning apparition yet though, and besides, she could hardly just run off and let a bunch of terrorists ransack her local shop. So...

“Last chance guys,” she put on her best imitation of Yang’s classic overconfident smirk. “Or you’re gonna end up in prison with the rest of your friends in there.” Roman just laughed, swung his cane up and pointed it directly at her.

“Sorry Red, but kiddy time is over. You can run back home to mummy, or you can face a fate much worse than prison.” 

The air felt thick around them, the faint sounds of music and the chatter of the town in the evening fading away. This was ridiculous. She couldn’t do this. She was 15! She just came out to fetch some supplies she was missing for Potions next year, she - 

The crack of apparition filled the air. Aurors popped into existence around her, magic filled the air within seconds. Any ideas she might have had about standing a chance in a real fight went out of the window as spells she didn’t even recognise bounced back and forth faster than she could begin to keep up with.

A couple of aurors guided her away from the fight, but there wasn’t much point - it was practically done, and as she glanced back she caught a brief sight of Roman before he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Yet more cracks sounded around her, clean up crews apparating in, White fang members being restrained and apparated away. A wall of sound crashed down as everything snapped back to normal.

“Are you alright, miss?” An auror was looking at her, concerned. She didn’t blame him - she was exhausted, and now that she thought about it she could feel the scrapes covering her arms and legs from where she’d smashed through that window.

“Yep!” she laughed a little, shaking herself off. “Just a bit shellshocked is all! I should probably get home.” The auror gave her a warm smile.

“Sure thing, miss. You’re Tai’s kid, right? Let me walk you back.”

The whole walk home, she couldn’t help but think about just how lucky she’d gotten.

\---

One Month Later

Yang grinned as she watched Blake standing at the back of the crowd of unsorted first years, arms crossed and trying her best to not look embarrassed. It seemed like she was going to be sorted last, instead of in alphabetical order, as “Crawley, Jacob!” was called up and sorted into Gryffindor. She joined in on the obligatory applause, but in the upper years you tended not to talk to the new kids too much unless you were a prefect, or a school head, or you just really enjoyed embarrassing them. 

“There are more every year, aren’t there?” Pyrrha’s voice came from across the table, clear and crisp as usual. Her and Nora were sat next to each other as usual, Pyrrha trying to avoid the awestruck gazes of the new Gryffindors, Nora looking as impatient for the feast to start as she always was.

“Yeah, well. More muggles means more muggle-borns, means more wizards, means more annoying wizard-babies.” The castle dorms had had to be expanded for the first time in it’s long history over the summer - the founders had thought ahead when they built the castle, but they hadn’t been able to predict how large the boom in muggle population would end up being. They’d even had to up the number of teachers, and classrooms that once languished unused in forgotten corners of the castle were now in regular use.

“Zabini, Nina” was sorted into Ravenclaw, and then Blake was walking up to the stand, barely hushed whispers spreading across the tables as she went. The way she held herself sort of reminded Yang of Mcgonagall, before she retired - graceful, almost catlike, dignified despite the stares and sniggers directed at her as she went by.

“That’s the girl you guys met on the train, right?” Nora said to Ruby, a distinctly evil grin on her face. 

“Yeah! Yang seemed really….taken by her,” Ruby turned to Yang with a smirk, and suddenly all eyes were on her, waiting for a response. She hesitated, speechless for a second, but just as she was opening her mouth to reply - 

“SLYTHERIN!”

Yang’s head snapped back towards the stand, face going slightly pale. Blake sat motionless on the chair, her shock barely concealed.

“Yang’s got a crush on a Slytherin? The Drama!” Nora leaned over to Pyrrha with a conspiratorial whisper. Yang gave her a sharp look.

“I don’t - she’s Muggle-Born, guys.” This really wasn’t good - Slytherin might have improved a lot after the war, but recent events had blood prejudice running wild, and a good portion of the house would know someone hurt or even killed in a White Fang attack. Pyrrha’s eyes met hers, her face practically screaming “Oh, shit.”

“Oh, shit,” said Nora. Glancing over at Blake, now sitting at her table, Yang got the impression she was probably thinking the same thing.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i've got a pseudo season 1 all planned out so now i just have to pray the gods of motivation look kindly on me and i can get the rest of it out


End file.
